Problem: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${1.\overline{28} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 128.2828...\\ 1x &= 1.2828...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 127}$ ${x = \dfrac{127}{99}} \text{or} {1 \dfrac{28}{99}}$